des ténèbres jaillit la lumière
by shanatcha
Summary: le noir, les ténèbres. c'est tour ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. lui est son corps sans vie


Des ténèbres jaillit la lumière

Il faisait noir, tout autour de lui était ténèbres et obscurité. Il était engloutie par ce néant sans ses sens pour le guider, sans son armure pour briller, sans son épée pour trancher les ténèbres, sans sa lumière pour chasser l'obscurité. Il était seul face à cette noirceur.

Pourtant vous ne trouverez aucune trace de peur en son coeur. Il avançait d'un pas déterminer. Il garda sa posture et alla toujours de l'avant. Pourtant aucune vie dans son regard, seul le vide dans ces yeux.

Il avait tout perdu sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'avait plus rien sans savoir ce qu'il avait déjà posséder et la solitude l'accablait sans comprendre qui il avait perdu.

Puis il baissa le regard et remarqua l'eau à ses pieds. Il se sentit entraîner sans l'eau petit à petit, sombrant dans les fonds sombre et glacée des abysses. Mais cela ne lui fit rien.

Il ne sentait plus rien à par cette souffrance qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il ne sentait même pas ses poumons qui brûlait à cause du manque d'oxygène ni même ses membres qui s'engourdissait à cause du froid.

Il vit devant ses yeux sa soeur qui le regardait de haut.

 _"- comment as tu pu tallier à ces hérésie ? Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu n'est pas digne d'être un Silverberg"_

Sa mère vint se rajouter au tableau.

 _"- tu est indigne d'êtres mon fils."_

Son père arriva au coter de sa mère.

 _"- tu ose te prétendre paladin ? Traître à la lumière !"_

Grunlek se pencha sur son ami qui sombrait dans les profondeurs. Il était avec le reste de leur troupe.

 _"- tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui ne sert à rien"_

Shin se détourna de son ami plein de haine et de dégoût.

 _"- tu es bien pire que n'importe lequel de tes semblables"_

Bob le regarda comme briser, un oeil marron et un autre rouge. Derrière lui se trouvait son père qui lui tendit la main. Bob la prit sans hésiter et jeta un dernier regard au paladin avant de prononcer cette ultime phrase.

 _"- tu n'es qu'une éternelle déception incapable du simple fais de mourir. Tu es pathétique. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai put avoir confiance en être tel que toi. Si l'humanité c'est toi autant être un démon."_

Puis il disparut avec son père souriant.

Toujours plus profond dans les abysses gelée.

Peut être était-ce sa place après tout ? Il s'était jouée tant et tant de la mort qu'elle avait peut être repris ses droits sur lui, la marquant comme sienne.

Mais de cela il s'en fichait. Plus rien ne lui importait. C'était comme si son âme s'en était déjà aller, laissant sa carcasse dans les abysses.

Le froid lui faisait perdre l'esprit et la notion de son propre corps. Le froid et les ténèbres, serais ce tout ce qui lui tiendrait compagnie pour le restant de son éternité ici bas ?

Soudain, une lumière apparut. Elle dansa devant ses yeux sans vit. Une petit lueur qu'il prit dans ses mains. Si chaude et apaisante. Si fragile et si précieuse.

Puis il sentit une main essayer de saisir la sienne. Il releva la tête pour voir une main tendu vers lui. Il essaya de l'atteindre mais plus essayait, plus il sombrait.

Cette main tendu vers lui qui lui semblait si lointaine.

Une autre se joignit à elle suivit d'une autre et d'une autre.

Trois mains le saisir et essayèrent de le tirer de la.

"- tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant !"

 **"- si tu clamse maintenant il ne s'en remetra jamais !"**

 ** _"- je ne veux pas trouver mon fils pleurant toute les larmes de son corps à cause de l'imbécilité d'un paladin de la Lumière !"_**

Il se senti ramener à la surface et quand il l'atteint.

Théo se réveilla d'un coup en respirant une grande bouffer d'air. Il haletait. Il porta une main à sa poitrine pour s'apercevoir que son coeur battait extrême vite. Puis en regardant autour de lui il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une espèce de chambre d'hôpital avec à ses côtés ses amis, sa soeur et le démon qui servait de père a Bob.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passer ?" fit THÉO

Bob, trop heureux, se jeta sur Théo pour lui faire un câlin. Théo se mit à rire avant de se tourner vers Grunlek pour plus de précision.

"- tu a prit un coup à la place de Bob et tu es tomber dans le coma. Ça fait trois jours que tu dors" fit Grunlek en séchant ses larmes

"- je savais bien que mon frère ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça !" fit Victoria

 ** _"- comment mon fils a pu tomber amoureux d'un imbécile pareil…."_**

Théo releva la tête de Bob et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur et l'amour dont il était capable. Bob lui rendit comme il le out son baiser avant qu'il ne se sépare pour respirer.

"- même dans mes ténèbres les plus profondes tu es toujours la lumière qui jaillit pour me sauver" fit Théo en souriant.


End file.
